User blog:Schleep/AoS: Louis Gentilly
Name'': Louis Gentilly ''Aliases'': King Louis, Armstrong ''Age'': Thirty-four ''Virtue'': Humility ''Vice'': Wrath ''Derangement(s): '''Intermittent Explosive Disorder 'Concept: Destroyer ''Glitches'': Demonic script on left bicep ''Incarnation'': Tempter ''Quotes:' ''"I ain't tryna brag, but I'm the best damn fighter you'll meet in this forbidden city." "N'awlins? The Big Easy? Crescent City? Why ain't nobody called it Mardi Gras wit' all these monsters roamin' around? Hell, I got myself a king cake in my office just waiting for someone to find the damn baby in it!" "Listen here, dogshit. You ain't finna walk up in ''my city, challenge my gang, and think that you got rights. Ever had Tabasco sauce? My hellfire's a whole lot hotter, son."'' Personal Data Personality XXX Backstory XXX Magic Data Embeds *'Combustion:' Everything burns, but not everything burns easily. Despite what action movies tell us, a stray bullet is extremely unlikely to blow up a car. But the explosiveness or flammability of an object is a known value, and that means a demon with the right knowledge can alter that value, making an object more likely to burn or explode. *'On the Mend:' While Cacophony Embeds usually tend toward inflicting damage and chaos, they also have power over renewal. Demons can learn to manipulate the same forces of chaos that allow them to harm in order to heal. *'Knockout Punch:' Despite what popular media would have people believe, getting “knocked out” usually indicates a serious injury, often with accompanying brain damage. If it doesn’t cause such damage, a sharp blow to the head is usually just painful. A demon operates under different constraints. With this Embed, a demon can knock a target unconscious and specify when the target will revive. *'Shatter:' Everything breaks. It’s just a matter of applying force in the right location. A demon who understands this principle can apply the force of entropy to an object and shatter it with a swift kick. The demon cannot affect an object with a Size greater than her own (usually size 5), meaning this Embed is good for kicking down doors and breaking weapons, but not useful for smashing cars. Exploits *'Deep Pockets:' The demon can pull anything that he can lift out of his pocket, coat, suitcase or any other aperture he can fit his hand into. He doesn’t have to own the object that he is retrieving, but it does have to come from somewhere, so he has to be able to picture it. Since demons have perfect memories, however, even a moderately well-traveled demon has a wide range of objects to call upon. Demons with this Exploit often have a special room in their homes adorned with large objects that they can retrieve at will, seemingly from nowhere. *'Frozen in Time:' With a glance, the demon alters a target’s relationship with time. From the victim’s perspective, everything around her speeds up, passing by in a blur as she watches helplessly. To the demon (andanyone else), the victim stands stock-still, a living statue. While the victim is frozen, she cannot be harmed. Her body does not interact with the rest of the world (rather, it does, but so slowly that she suffers no ill effects), which means the demon can use this Exploit to save a person who is dying from a poison or a wound. Gravity doesn’t affect the character, either, meaning a target frozen in time while falling does not travel through space. *'Hellfire:' The demon forces Aether through her firearms, converting the bullets into magically charged flame. The fire thus created can incinerate victims or destroy material objects, but it does not start fires — nothing touched by the Hellfire ignites. In order to activate this Exploit, the demon must have at least one firearm already drawn and ready to fire. She can use Hellfire on allies’ guns, but must touch the firearm in question. When the Exploit is activated, the gun’s barrel warps slightly, growing wider, and a thin wisp of brimstone smoke drifts up from it. *'Newton's Nightmare:' Gravity, friction, and inertia are fundamental laws of physics not normally subject to change, but this Exploit allows the demon to manipulate them in a small area - no more than a 16-yard radius within 50 yards of herself. She can loosen, strengthen, or bend the pull of gravity, render surfaces nearly frictionless or make objects adhere to each other, or increase or decrease the inertia of objects. Traits *'Willpower:' 9 *'Cover:' 7 *'Primum:' *'Size:' 5 *'Health:' 12 *'Speed:' 8 *'Defense:' 4 *'Armor:' -- *'Initiative:' 8 *'Aether:' 15 Stats *'''Mental **'Intelligence:' 5 **'Wits: '''5 **'Resolve:' 4 *Physical'' **'Strength: '''5 **'Dexterity: 4 **'''Stamina: '''3 *Social' **'Presence: 4 **'Manipulation: '''4 **'Composure: ''' 4 Specialties *Mental:' Academics - // Computer - // Crafts - // Investigation - // Medicine - // Occult - // Politics - // Science - ** *Physical:'' Athletics - // Brawl - // Drive - // Firearms - // Larceny - // Stealth - // Survival - // Weaponry - ** *''Social:'' Animal Ken - // Empathy - // Expression - // Intimidation - // Persuasion - // Socialize - // Streetwise - // Subterfuge - ** Demonic Form *XXX Other Merit(s) *XXX Covers *''First Cover:'' **'Name:' **'Age:' **'Merits:' **'Description:' *''Second Cover:'' **'Name:' **'Age:' **'Merits:' **'Description:' Category:Blog posts Category:King Kuda Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets